


Where Do We Go?

by CraziesUnite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraziesUnite/pseuds/CraziesUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Prisoner Of Azkaban but after that it's totally original. I do apologize if this doesn't make too much sense but I do love Wolfstar. Not rated yet because I'm debating where to go with it. Either way hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go?

Remus had been in hiding for some time, but Dumbledore knew where to find him. That's why he wasn't so surprised when an owl showed up on his doorstep. A soft smile touched his pale lips as he took the letter from the owl and watched it fly off. As he made his way into the abandoned apartment he had commandeered he paused after opening the letter. The crisp paper was completely blank except for the symbol of a dog faded in the corner... like a watermark. His eyes widened for a brief moment as he made his way to the study and set the letter atop it as he pulled out his wand, hoping beyond hope that his suspicions were correct.

 

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He mumbled as her pressed the tip of his wand to the page, and watching black ink spread out from the tip.

 

Lupin could have cried. He now knew for sure who the letter was from, even if the dog shaped watermark hadn't been a dead giveaway. Sirius could be a genius when he wanted to be. His fingers lightly skimmed over the words on the page before he actually sat down to read them.

 

**Moony,**

 

**Hello again my old friend. I do hope you don't mind. I was able to get in contact with Dumbledore and get the address. And as I'm sure you've realized I put the Marauders enchantment on this letter in case it was intercepted.**

**We didn't get a chance to talk after everything that happened with the dementors still around and all, but I _need_ to talk to you. It's something important and something I should have told you a long time ago. I hope this finds you well but I cannot divulge this information in a letter, it would not seem right. But you my friend of all people know where to find me.**

**I do hope to see you soon my friend. And may all your travels no matter where they be, be well.**

 

**Always your faithful companion,**

 

**Padfoot**

 

Remus stared at the words, reading them over again with a soft smile before sighing.  He had wanted to talk to Sirius as well but given the circumstances they couldn't and it had tore at him. He'd wished for so long he had told Sirius what he wanted to while they were still in school but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

 

That's how he found himself two weeks later standing in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.... the Black family home. He took a deep breath and brought his hand up to wrap smartly on the door, only for it to open before he could. He looked up and into the ever changing eyes of his best friend, a small, somewhat shy smile touching his lips.

 

"Hello Padfoot."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed but I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And I apologize it's so short but I didn't want to jump straight into everything right away. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
